1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a capacitor and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As design rule parameters decrease, a full dip-out process becomes inevitable when fabricating a capacitor with a lower electrode. The full dip-out process refers to a process for fully removing a mold layer after forming the lower electrode.
However, in the full dip-out process, leaning of the lower electrode may occur.
In order to address such a feature, an NFC (nitride floating capacitor) structure is used, in which a support layer including a nitride layer is formed to fixate a plurality of lower electrodes so as to prevent leaning of the lower electrodes. Recently, since a capacitor with a high aspect ratio is used, prevention of leaning of a lower electrode by the NFC structure is desired.
Nevertheless, because of a limited space for forming a cylinder type lower electrode (storage node) in high degree integration, forming a dielectric layer and an upper electrode becomes difficult. While the thickness of the cylinder type lower electrode may be decreased to secure the inner space of the cylinder type lower electrode, leaning is likely to occur in the full dip-out process since support for the cylinder type lower electrode becomes weak. Also, if the thickness of the cylinder type lower electrode is decreased even though the NFC structure is used, cylinder type lower electrodes are likely to lean and touch one another in the full dip-out process.